


I won't let go of you.

by reciprocityfic (orphan_account)



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reciprocityfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks and Meryl watch Serge and Carly dance to their song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let go of you.

They were outside on the balcony when they heard his name.  They had chosen a room that would get the sun “at night”, as the hotel concierge had put it, and were watching the sunset over the ocean now, her curled up on his lap, his fingers absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair that was caught by the light breeze.  They were quiet, just enjoying the presence of each other.  He had turned the volume on the television up so they would know when it was Serge’s turn to dance.

When they heard his name, he picked her up, and she let out a soft yelp at his sudden, unexpected action.  He carried her in the room and plopped her down on the couch, quickly sitting down and pulling her toward him.  She snuggled into his side, put her head on his chest.

When the show came back from commercial and Serge appeared on screen, Maks’ smile was immediate.  It made her smile, to think about the difference he had made in the lives of so many.  To know that there were so many people that cared about him in the world, and so many he cared about.

To be grateful that she was one of them.

“I’m so proud of him,” he told her, as they watched him and his partner rehearse on screen.

“He’s lucky to have had you as a teacher.  I would know.”

He laughed, and nudged her gently, before leaning down and pressing his lips into her hair.

“I guess you would know, wouldn’t you?  Of course-“

But the rehearsal footage ended then, and she shushed him.

“Be quiet.  They’re going to dance now.”

The music began, and her breath caught in her throat.

It was _their song_.

“Did you know about this?”

She glanced up at him.  He was staring at the screen, mouth slightly agape.

She took that as a no.

She breathed deeply and moved her eyes back to the television, but she couldn’t pay attention to a single thing.  Because all that filled her mind was that freestyle and this is for you, okay? and how much she wanted to kiss him at the end of it but how she held back because she wanted him to herself.  The next day and winning and him being so happy and her being so happy for him.  All the moments after that, the ones where she realized that this was going to be so hard and they were going to have to be so careful.  The ones where she realized she was going to miss him so much.  The one that reminded her that in the end, it was all going to be worth it.

She looked up at him again.  He was still staring, but not at the television.  He was staring at her.  Her heart skipped a beat.  It always did, when he looked at her like that.  Like she was the only thing that mattered.  Like she was the only thing in the world.

He brought his hand up and traced his fingertips along her hairline.  She closed her eyes, leaning in to his touch.  The closing notes of their song played in the background.

“I love you so much,” he murmured.

She opened her eyes, and his face was so earnest as her gazed down at her.  Her heart swelled, and she leaned up and placed her lips on his for a moment before pulling away and crawling over to grab her phone off the arm of the couch.

“Where are you going?” she heard him ask, and the frown that she saw on his face when she turned back to him made her giggle.

She leaned up to kiss him again because he looked adorable and she couldn’t help herself.  She settled down into his lap and started fiddling with her phone.

“Stop frowning.  You have to smile for our picture.”

“What?”

She didn’t answer him, and instead held her camera out in front of her, snapping a picture of the two of them cuddled together.  He smiled, like she asked him to, but then went back to being confused.

“What are you doing?”

She didn’t answer him.  Instead, she opened the picture in Instagram and started flipping through filters.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

She stopped and glanced back at him.

“I’m going to post this picture of us and tell everyone to vote for Serge.”

He smiled for just a moment before he turned her in his arms, looking at her seriously.

“That’s not being very secretive.”

“I know.  But…I mean, we’re going to have to tell everyone sometime, aren’t we?”

“Yes.  But I thought you wanted to put that off for a little while.”

She did.  But she was so overwhelmed by him and their song and how much she loved him that she was sick of hiding.  She wanted people to know.  Maybe it would stop everyone from attaching him to any female that stood within fifty feet of him.  Maybe it would even stop people from talking about it for awhile.  The mystery would be solved, and then they would be boring, wouldn’t they?

Or maybe it would make people talk about them one hundred times more.  But did it matter?  She would still have him.  That was the important thing.

“You know it’s entirely up to you, Mer.  I’m fine with whatever you decide.”

She looked down at the picture on her phone.

“I know.”

“Babe, look at me.”

She lifted her eyes.  His expression was so soft and tender.

“Do you want to post it?”

She considered it for a moment.  She thought about how she would feel about her decision in the morning.  A week from now.

Finally, she answered, “I want to.”

He grinned from ear to ear.

“Then post the damn thing.”

She laughed, turning and settling into his arms once again.  She settled on a filter and then tagged him in the picture, adding a caption:

_We thought Serge was amazing tonight on #sytycd, and the song wasn’t bad either ;) Don’t forget to vote!_

She hit post.  Her stomach flipped.

“We’re going to break the internet, you know.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think that many people care about us.”

“Seriously, though.  That Tumblr website is going to implode.”

“Are you worried?” she asked, tossing her phone to the side and turning, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Maybe.  But I’ve got some other things on my mind right now.”

He was staring at her lips.

“Oh?  Like what?”

He kissed her then, hard and deeply.  Her hands made their way under his shirt, and he laid her down on the couch, his hands grabbing the waistband of her pants.  When they broke apart from each other to breathe, she stared up at him, eyes bright, skin flushed.

“Did you pay attention to Serge’s dance?  You know he’s going to call you tomorrow to talk about it.”

“I may have had some other things on my mind then, too.”

He smiled wickedly at her.  The muscles in the bottom of her stomach tightened.

“You should probably get on watching that.  You wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings.  Especially considering the circumstances.  Song choice.  You know.”

“Let’s think about that in the morning.”


End file.
